


Kinktober 2020

by StarGazer25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Handcuffs, Kinktober, M/M, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer25/pseuds/StarGazer25
Summary: Just something I decided to do for fun to try and get motivated to write again. I will be using my own characters for this whole thing. They all belong to my Omegaverse story that is in progress. These are just little fun snippets I wanted to do and have very little to do with the original story so I hope you enjoy ^^
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Beta/Omega - Relationship, Male/Male - Relationship, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1: Handcuffs

Theme 1: Handcuffs

All Mizuki wanted to do once he got home from soccer practice that day was relax with a cold beer and watch some tv before heading to bed, and maybe cuddle with Jun if given the chance. That, however, was not how it would go. Because one he stepped into the apartment that he shared with his Omega boyfriend he was jumped, bounded, blindfolded and dragged over to the bed that they shared. He had tried to fight them off, but whoever they were, they were freakishly strong. He tripped as they pushed him back onto the mattress with a muffled thud as the headboard hit the wall. He couldn’t see what was going on or who was doing it all he could hear was clicking of metal being closed and the fact that he could no longer move his limbs. 

‘What the hell was going on?’ is all that he could think as he was being restrained to the bed. He tried to pull and break them off, but they were made of some sturdy metal. It felt almost impossible. He heard a snicker coming from directly in front of him and he immediately recognized it. He sighed in irritation. Of course, he would be the one to think of something like this. 

“Okay, Jun this isn’t funny.” Mizuki stated after knowing all too well what he was up to with doing this.

“Well, I thought it was.” Jun said as he removed the blindfold from around Mizuki’s eyes and stood there with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Surprise! Happy birthday!” he shouted, joyously at the literal surprise that he given to him. Mizuki just glared at him, not impressed with the Omega’s actions just as he had come home from a tough day.

“And you chose to do this?” he questioned, raising a brow at what his thought pattern could’ve possibly been to make him come up with this as a good idea for a birthday present. In retrospect though, Mizuki had completely forgot that it was even his birthday in the first place. He had been to caught up with everything he had to do; finals, soccer tournaments, etc. His mind had completely spaced on him turning a whole year older.

He looked over at the calendar next to his bed and written in red was ‘Mizuki’s Birthday!” with the date circled. He never really got what the big deal was with birthdays, but Jun seemed to love them, so he just got used to it and over the years would always remember at least both his and Jun’s and occasionally a few others, but that was entirely because of Jun and his memory. Well all except this year that is.

Jun shrugged at his boyfriend’s question. “I just thought that it would be fun.” He told him as he walked across the room to the dresser they shared and retrieved somethings from it. He was dressed in only his boyshorts and one of Mizuki’s t-shirts that was two sizes to be big for him, but still made Mizuki lick his lips as he sauntered back over to him. He couldn’t help but be a little turned on by the sight.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. Now could uncuff me, I need to take a shower.” He told him. He had had a long day and was still sweaty from the work out the soccer club made him do and he just wanted to clean up and sleep.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Jun told him with a gleeful smirk on his face as he approached their bed, caring a box of condoms and some lube. “Now, just sit back and relax.”

“Like I have a choice.” He chuckled at just how cute his mate could be even when he was being seductive. “There’s no point fighting it, is there?” he asked pointedly, knowing that there was no hope in fighting it.

“Nope.” Jun stated with a grin as he pulled his shirt over his head a tossed it onto the floor. “Get ready for a birthday present that you’ll never forget.” He said, leaning over and kissing him, deeply as he started to unbutton his jeans.

\--

The room was soon filled with Jun’s moans and groans as he licked Mizuki’s hardening cock from base to tip, twirling his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth. He grabbed the lube, coating his fingers before sliding a finger inside himself. Usually when he was in heat this step wasn’t needed, but since it was about a month until his next one he needed to prepare otherwise he would be able to take Mizuki inside of him.

He knew Mizuki loved to tease him and take his sweet time stretching him out, even when he was in heat, so he must be dying from not being able to tease him like he normally did. This time though, Jun had the upper hand, buying industrial strength handcuffs to keep the Alpha-like strength Mizuki had restrained while he worked his magic. 

Mizuki eyed Jun hungrily as his mouth wrapped around his cock so perfectly that it was almost criminal with how good he was at giving head. He bobbed his head up and down on his shaft. The vibration from his moans were adding more pleasure to this than usual. He was so close, he could feel his balls start to tighten and need for release was starting to rush over him as he groaned.

Jun released his erection with a loud pop as pre-cum leaked from the tip. He smirked, licking his lips as he sat back and watched the struggle on his lover’s face as he glared at him. He knew Mizuki would cum quicker than usual today from the fatigue, but he wasn’t done getting his revenege for all the times he teased him when he just wanted to fuck. 

Mizuki’s eyes were darkened with lust and want and where Jun had latched the handcuffs to the headboard was bent slightly from him struggle. He felt like he was about to explode. Jun was quite pleased with himself since he was usually the only begging for it.

“Now you know what it feels like.” Jun smirked as he sat down on top of his stomach, his ass barely touching his hard-on. He could feel the pre-cum slipping down his shaft and he couldn’t help but giggle at succeeding in his plan.

“Jun.” Mizuki snarled as he once again trying to pull against the restraints, but they wouldn’t budge.

He continued to chuckle as he started to grind against him, making sure that the Beta’s cock slid between his ass cheeks as he did. It glided smoothly between as he moaned. Mizuki bit down on his bottom lip as Jun continued to tease him. He would sink slowly down onto his cock, but then stop just as he was barely inside and then lift back up. He groaned in agony as he felt his rim flutter around his cockhead, wanting to badly just to be inside of his ass. He knew Jun was a tease, but this was just ridiculous. He wanted to release so badly inside of him that it was causing his mind to go crazy. 

Jun continued this for a few more minutes, before grabbing the bottle of lube. He was having fun seeing Mizuki struggling to contain himself and it was making him horny and couldn’t wait anymore to have his cock deep inside him, ponding him until his mind went dark with pleasure. He coated Mizuki’s cock with the lube and slid onto him with gasp of pleasure until he was all the way down. His mouth hung open as he panted, feeling the Beta balls deep inside was pure heaven.  


Mizuki was practically drooling from how sexy the Omega licked. His cheeks were crimson as his bangs, which he always kept slicked back, had fallen partially forward covering one side of his face. It was breathtaking as the silver-haired man started to ride on top of him, pinching one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger as he moan. Mizuki wanted to so badly to touch him, to feel his skin and the sweat rolling off of him that dripped down his face and muscles in a cascade.  


Jun leaned down, taking Mizuki’s face in his hand and kissed him hard, picking up speed and moaned against his lips. Mizuki closed his eyes as he kissed him back just as passionately, inserting his tongue into the others mouth and tasting every since of his mouth.

The blue haired Beta was at a loss for words, which did happen often when it came to Jun and the way he just glowed in lamplight, cocking his head and licking his lips seductively as he stroked himself, keeping in pass with every roll of his hips and bounce. Mizuki wanted to so badly to flip the Omega over and fuck him senseless. He didn’t even need the pheromones Jun was releasing to be turned on. He himself turned the Beta on more than anyone ever did.

“Mi-Mizuki…ah…there…so good.” Jun moaned, hitting the exact spot that made him come undone. He was getting closer and closer with every move and every touch. His body felt like it was on fire and he wasn’t even heat. The man underneath him always made him this way. He caressed his pecs and abs. He felt so lucky to have scored such a well-built Beta. It made his mind go crazy. 

“Ah! UGH! Mizuki!” he called out as he came all over the other man’s stomach. Mizuki let out a groan as he bucked his hips up slightly into him and felt Jun’s tight walls clench around him and milking for everything he was worth, deep inside of the silver-haired man. He panted out a sigh at finally being able to release.

“Happy now?” he asked breathless and saw the mischievous look on the Omega’s face.

Jun leaned over and kissed him square on the lips with a smirk, “Very.” He chuckled getting off with a sigh to go clean them and release Mizuki.

\---

Jun sat out on their balcony, smoking a cigarette as he scrolled through his phone. He inhaled a puff and sighed as he looked out at the night sky. His plan couldn’t have gone more perfect and he relished at his success with a smile.

“What are you so giddy about?” Mizuki asked as he stepped out only in his boxers and a towel around his shoulders, drying off his hair. He had finally been able to take a shower to get all the sweat and other fluids off of him. He smiled as he saw the smile on the other’s face. Okay, so maybe the teasing was well deserved as Jun seemed to be happy with himself. He was practically glowing in the moonlight.

“Oh, nothing. Just this smoking hot Beta that I scored with today,” he stated nonchalantly, flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette and placed it back between his lips as looked at his phone.

“Really? Should I be jealous?” Mizuki asked, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and taking a puff himself. Jun looked up with a smile. He was so lucky to have found him. He accepted him with all his quirks and baggage.

“Oh, definitely.” Jun teased, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. “I mean he is pretty hot.” He smiled, chuckling as he teased him more. If forever could be like this he would take it. “Here,” He reached into the pocket of the sweater he was wearing and handed Mizuki a small blue box with a white and silver ribbon on it. “This is your actual birthday present.”

Mizuki smiled when he opened it. It was a pair of silver bands on for him and on for Jun. He was speechless for about the fourth time that night. Jun took the bigger one out and slid it on his ring finger with a smile. He never thought he would ever be in this position, getting a couples ring with the man of his dreams, it was literally a dream come true.

“I guess it’s my turn to bang this sexy Omega then.” Mizuki stated after slipping Jun’s ring onto his finger. “I won’t be going easy on you either.” He whispered into the other’s ear. Jun looked at him in somewhat confusion, nothing understanding what he meant. That is until he heard the soft click and the feel of metal against his wrists. Mizuki looked down and smirked, “I hope you’re prepared.”

“Always.” He stated kissing him, and walked back to the room with his arms locked behind his back.


	2. Day 2- Shower

Day 2: Shower

Natsume had Kenji pushed up against the bathtub wall as the shower head sent a cascade of warm water over them. He couldn’t help but kiss his husband breathless as he entered their house. He had just spent two weeks away from him and their kids on a business trip and had been craving the touch of his Omega the whole entire time. He couldn’t wait to get home and ravish him senseless. 

They had been married for only a year but had been dating back in middle school and it had been the longest time they had to be apart since they reunited in college. He had felt so drained without Kenji by his side to recharge every night. So at the first chance he got he took the opportunity, latching onto him and practically dragging him back into their bathroom, removing their clothes along the way.

He barely gave him time to breath as he shoved him into the shower, turning out on and pushing him against the wall. Natsume was absolutely ravenous as he attacked his mate’s mouth. He had no idea being away from him would be this difficult. 

“Na—Nachan…what’s gotten into you?” Kenji gasped out between kisses. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the affection, because he did, but Natsume was acting like he was about to go into a rut as he striped him and touched his body, not leaving a piece of skin untouched.

“I…just…missed you,” Natsume stated, kissing down his neck and inhaling his scent. He wanted to savior his smell forever if he could. His Omega scent was intoxicating, especially after being around nothing but Alphas trying to show off their prouous for two weeks, it was really refreshing to the young Alpha as he slid his hands down Kenji’s back.

“I…missed you, too,” Kenji stated, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. He moaned as he felt one of Natsume’s fingers teasing his rim before sinking inside. He had missed his touch while he was away as well.  


Kenji’s scent was becoming strong as Natsume worked his magic to open him up, stretching him out with ease since Kenji was due to have his heat anytime in the next week or two, so slick was starting to be produced from his backside more and more every day. Natsume hated to admit it but the time before Kenji’s heats really turned him out since neither was lost to instinct in those moments and he could be gentler with him. He just never could get enough of the white-haired Omega who was his mate. Destiny or not, he figured they’d be together either way.

He lifted Kenji from the ground, wrapping his legs around his waist having thoroughly stretched him out and snuck did inside. Kenji moaned, throwing his head back as the feeling of his Alpha filling him sent waves of pleasure through his body. He started to rock into him slowly, giving him time to adjust. The air was heavy as their pheromones mixed and filled the bathroom and turned them both on even more.  


Natsume kissed him deeply as he picked up the pace, sliding his tongue inbetween his lips to taste all of him. Kenji moaned against his lips as he felt Natsume deep inside him, almost touching his womb in the process with his thrusts. He felt him grazing against his prostate with each thrust he sent into his body. If he was in heat this would’ve been dangerous, but the chance of him getting pregnant outside of his heats was low so whenever they could they would always do it raw like this since it’s how they both preferred.

He was just about to forget about everything; life, job, consequences, being a parent and just give into the pleasure he was feeling at that moment and let whatever happened happen when:

“Waah! Waah!”

Kenji’s ears perked up as he heard their 1 year old daughter start to cry in the other room. He tried to push Natsume off as motherly instinct took over. He shoved as his shoulders and broke from their kiss, but it only spurred Natsume on.

“Na…nacchan…the baby,” Kenji gasped trying to make him get ahold of his senses to listen to their daughter’s cries.

“Relax.” Natsume stated, peppering kisses along the Omega’s neck and over the bond mark making him moan out as he sucked on it. “She’ll be fine. Hana will take care of her.” He said, continuing to leave kisses and marks in his wake.

“But…” Kenji was panting at this point as Natsume wasn’t letting up. His cheeks were flush from both the pleasure and the steam of the shower water as it fell around them. “Mmhmm…I guess you’re right.” Natsume always knew just what to say when his mother mood kicked in at times like this.

Natsume smiled as he kissed his lips again and continued to thrust deep into him with a harder and faster pace. Kenji was a writhing mess as he stroked himself in time with his mate’s thrusts. He moaned out, releasing on his stomach just as the bathroom door opened, revealing their 10-year-old as she walked in.

“Mom, Keita’s crying and I’m trying—” she started, but couldn’t finish as she heard and saw both of her parents in the shower going at it. They both froze as they saw her, no one knowing what to say.  


Kenji and Natsume looked at each other and looked back at Hana as she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. They looked back at each other, Natsume’s hands still grasping Kenji’s butt and Kenji had his hands clasped around his neck, cum seeping down his stomach and ass from the water and steam in the room. They both couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that their daughter just walked in on them.

\--

Kenji was still drying his hair after getting changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Natsume’s boxers. Natsume had the towel wrapped around his neck and in a pair of cargo pants as they walked out into the kitchen. Both were feeling quite refreshed and liberated by the experience in the bathroom. They saw Hanabi working on her homework at the kitchen table and Keita sitting right next to her sister in the high-chair chewing on her teething ring in her mouth, blissfully unaware of what had just transpired in the bathroom. 

“What’cha working on?” Kenji asked as he sat down next to their eldest daughter, hunched over her assignment as if she was trying to avoid looking at either of them.

“Homework.” She stated bluntly. She was just like her father in that way, stubborn and focused.

“Hana, about what you saw—” Natsume started, but she swiftly interrupted.

“Look, I know okay. But seriously, would it kill you guys not to be horny for like 5 minutes?” she stated with a blush, knowing her parents sort of reckless streak when it came to doing it. And yet they wonder why she wanted the room furtherest away from theirs and always stayed in it when she could.

Kenji looked over at Natsume trying to gages his expression. And they just burst out laughing at how mature their daughter already was at her age.

“I’m going to my room.” She sighed, standing from the table, gathering her stuff and just walking away, knowing that it’s not worth it. They just never grow up and they were quite content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these two are just loveable idiots <3  
> Anyway I just wanted to show a little family and lighthearted comedy in this lol  
> Hanabi is really more mature than either of her parents XD  
> This is actually a sort of futureshot of Kenji and Natsume family.  
> I hope you enjoyed ^^  
> See ya in the next one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little snippet. There will be 30 more to come of them and a couple more couples from my original Omegaverse. ^^


End file.
